


Ilion High

by ambreuk



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Revenge, With modern names with the same first letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: This is a modern re-telling of Homer's Iliad. First loves, fierce friendships and a plan for revenge. Matthew Tate has had a crush on Helen since his first day of high school. When he finally gathers the courage to do something about it, a new student turns Matthew's life upside down.New chapters every Tuesday.





	1. Chapter 1

With his earbuds blasting music in his ears, Matthew made his way through the throng of morning people. He zigzagged on the sidewalk, avoiding the usual suspects. The postman delivering mail for grown-ups only – he never got any – , the boy that threw the morning papers on doorsteps without slowing down on his bike, just to name a few. He then jumped aside to make room for the huge boarhound he was afraid of since his infancy. The thing was still alive. He and his older brother Adam had a long running bet concerning the day of his passing. He nodded friendly to the woman who jogged here every morning on weekdays, to eat her bodyweight in doughnuts in the bakery just around the corner on weekends. The woman in question looked very self-conscious when she noticed Matthew had spotted her and promptly ran faster. Matthew chuckled.

''Matt, wait up!''

But Matthew never heard him calling, only hearing the latest Ed Sheeran songs. It helped to wake him up. He jumped when somebody suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. He jerked his arm free and turned around.

''Oh, it's you.''

His brother Adam scowled. ''Doing your little morning dance again? I saw you zigzagging elegantly through everybody you encountered.''

''Shut up.''

Adam ignored this remark and fell into step beside him. ''Why didn't you wait for me? We always walk to the bus stop together.''

Matthew kept his silence and stared stubbornly ahead. His brother would guess the reason in a matter of seconds anyway and he needed to mentally prepare himself for some relentless teasing. It wasn't always easy to be the brother of the most popular boy of the school.

''Oh,'' Adam said softly, realisation dawning. ''It's because of her, isn't it? You didn't want me around you when you saw her again for the first time after summer? Scared I'll say something to make you look stupid?''

Matthew still didn't speak, but Adam could read his expression from his face. ''Oh, Matt, come on! Do you really think I would do that? I know how much you like her.''

Matthew only mumbled something unintelligible.

Adam slung his right arm over his brother's shoulder. ''You can rely on me, dude. Now quit listening to Eddie here'' – he yanked out the earbuds of Matthew's ears, to which he responded with a snappy ''careful!'' – ''and follow my lead. I can tell in a matter of seconds whether her opinion of you has changed over the summer or not.''

''You're bluffing.''

''No, I'm not. You are just too scared to find out how she really feels.''

There was so much truth in that remark that Matthew let Adam win. ''Alright. But no teasing, okay?''

''Pinky promise.''

Matthew chuckled. ''You only say that on the really big occasions.''

''This is a big occasion! Now come on, or we'll actually miss the bus on our first day of school.''

When they went around the corner, they saw the bus at their stop already. Both brothers broke into a run and came to a skidding halt just in time. Panting, they said their good morning's to Mrs. Brooke, who had been driving the school bus for as long as they could remember. They had a second bet running just for her, with Matthew thinking she would live forever and Adam thinking she secretly was a vampire. She did have pale skin. Matthew walked just a step behind Adam, but when his brother took his usual seat, he could finally see her and from that moment on she was the only thing he had eyes for. Classmates' greetings weren't heard, slaps on his shoulder weren't felt and he never saw his best friend waving at him. Finally, Helen looked up and their eyes met. Matthew flushed and forgot how to speak. ''Hell – hi,'' he said at last. He flushed deeper, almost a shade of crimson now, when he realized how stupid that must have sounded. He cleared his throat. ''Hi,'' he tried again.

''Hello,'' Helen replied. She smiled at him. ''Did you have a nice summer?''

Matthew nodded, but before he could reply, his name was called.

''Matt! Come sit over here – saved you a seat!''

Matthew snapped out of his reverie, managed to smile at Helen one last time and then fell into a seat next to his friend Oscar. He let out a huge sigh.

''Still hung up on her?'' Oscar asked him with a grin.

''Shh!'' Matthew replied furiously. ''Only you and Adam know.''

Oscar laughed in his face. ''Everybody knows, Matthew. It's all over your face when she walks by or looks at you. And I think she might feel the same way.''

Matthew's stomach did a couple of somersaults, but he tried to sound cool about it. He braced himself when the bus went down a steep hill, so he wouldn't slide out of his seat. ''How so?''

Oscar just shrugged. ''Just the way her face lit up when you entered the bus or when she looked at you just now. Honestly, you're so blinded with love for this girl, you can't even see she likes you back.''

''Am not.'' But Matthew knew arguing was pointless. If Oscar was telling the truth, the whole school knew about his crush on Helen.

''You should ask her out on a proper date!''

''But what if she says no?"

''Then you can finally move on.''

''But what if she says yes?''

''Then you put on your best shirt and you take her on a picnic.'' Oscar clearly had an answer for everything.

''But how does one go about asking a girl out?''

''Matt, give me a break! It's 8 a.m. in the morning, the first day of school. If anybody should be asking me difficult questions, it should be teachers. And please stop using 'one' in sentences. It makes you look like you should live in 18th century London.''

But Matthew was not giving up. ''No, don't back out now. You just encouraged me to ask her out. You have to help me prepare.''

''Prepare for the actual date or just the asking out part?''

''That last one.''

''Come one, Matt, grow a pair. Walk up to her during lunch, ask if she would like to see a movie or something and that's that,'' Oscar said with a cool nonchalance.

But Matthew knew him longer than that. ''Don't get all cocky, now, Oz. When was the last time you asked a girl out?''

''Last week.''

Matthew was taken aback with this direct answer. ''Last week? Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because she shot me down before I could finish my sentence. It isn't a cool story, really.''

Matthew snorted. ''And here I thought you were the expert.''

''At least I tried.''

Matthew didn't reply to that last remark, but looked out of the window. It was a sunny day, but windy. That was probably his least favourite thing about living in San Francisco. It always was windy. And when autumn came around and the sun went away, it would become rather chilly really fast. Longingly, he thought back to the summer. It had been pure bliss, not having to think about school or anything school-related for weeks on end. The only good thing about the start of the term was that Adam was now a senior, so this would be his last year at Ilion High. Matthew couldn't wait to no longer being overshadowed by and compared to his brother. His thoughts slowly drifted back to Helen, as they always did. He turned his head so he could look at the back of hers. She had braided her long blond hair and Matthew stared at the intricate way the long tresses came together. He wondered if she had done it herself or if her sister Zoë had done it for her. He also wondered if her hair would feel as soft as it looked. He woke up from his day dream when Oscar stood up from his seat.

''We're here, let's go.''

Matthew noticed that indeed the bus had come to a stop and fellow students were filing out, walking into the sunshine. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the day ahead. He and Oscar walked towards the main entrance of Ilion High. Everywhere friends were greeting each other, hugging and squealing. A few of the richer kids were dropped off by their parents or chauffeurs by car. He and Oscar were in the middle of greeting class mates and sharing summer stories, when something caught Matthew's eye. Headmaster Nestor was making his way through the throng of students, followed by three unfamiliar faces of roughly Matthew's age. He nudged Oscar. ''Look.'' He gestured in the direction of the Headmaster. ''It looks like they are transfer students.''

Oscar nodded pensively. ''They are too old to be freshmen. Maybe they'll be in our class.''

Matthew looked at the three students again, a little closer this time. There were two boys, both tall with a head full of brown curls and a girl, who was a lot smaller. She had shiny red hair and green eyes.

Oscar whistled under his breath. ''She's very pretty.''

Matthew smirked at him. ''Maybe you should ask her out, then.''

''Very funny.'' Oscar turned around to resume the conversation he was having with a classmate. Matthew did the same, but then he saw his brother Adam making out with his girlfriend. He stopped paying attention to the story Oscar was telling and sighed. It was not convenient at all that Adam had a relationship with Helen's older sister Zoë. It complicated everything. Matthew could practically hear the sneers already. ''He can't get a girl of his own, so his brother would've set him up with his girlfriend's sister.'' But he just couldn't help being head over heels for Helen.

The gong sounded, so Matthew, Oscar and the rest of their class made their way to their first lesson of the new term. When Matthew entered the Science classroom, one of the boys he had just seen with the Headmaster was already sitting at a table. Matthew took his usual seat, which happened to be just behind the new kid. The boy with the brown curls turned around and smiled at him. ''Hello. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm Paul.'' He extended his hand, all smiles and polite manners.

When Matthew shook it, he noticed two things. One, Paul's accent was kind of posh, and two, he had a very friendly, easy-going demeanour. ''Matthew,'' he said, introducing himself.

''Nice to meet you,'' smiled Paul.

''Did you move here this summer?" Matthew asked, curious where he came from. But Paul never answered him, already looking around the classroom and observing his new classmates, who were jostling each other and finding their own seats. Matthew still observed Paul and he saw the boy's eyes lit up, as Paul sat up a little straighter. He quickly put a hand through his hair, making his curls even more messier. Matthew followed Paul's line of sight and he saw who Paul was looking at. He suddenly felt as if somebody had punched him in the stomach, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

Helen – Paul was looking at Helen, smiling at Helen, messing up his curls for Helen. But that was not even the worst part. Helen was smiling back at him. One of her friends whispered something in her ear and they both burst into giggles. Paul turned towards Matthew again, looking very smug. ''What's her name?'' he asked Matt.

But before Matthew could answer him – or punch him in the face; he was still debating which – a girl he had never seen before stepped towards them. 'Hi, Paul,'' she said a little breathless.

Another girl? Matthew thought, perplexed. Who is this guy?


	2. 2

Another girl? Matthew thought, perplexed. Who is this guy?

''Oh, hey,'' Paul said. The girl took the seat next to him. ''Everything okay with the Headmaster?'' he asked.

''Yes, everything is sorted now,'' she answered.

''Good.'' Paul nodded and turned around again. ''Matthew, meet my sister Catherine. Twin sister, actually.''

''Hi,'' Catherine said, a smile on her face. ''Fraternal twins, we are, so luckily we don't look that much alike.''

''Oh, please,'' Paul sighed mockingly, ''stop pretending you hate me. It's getting old.'

Catherine said something back, but Matthew had already stopped listening to the twins' bickering, instead seizing Catherine up. She might say she and Paul didn't look that much like each other, but Matthew disagreed. Facial features differed, yes, but both were very beautiful and a bit intimidating, exuding confidence. Matthew had never felt so confident as they appeared to be, not to forget it was their first day at a new school as well. He looked from Paul to Catherine. Unlike her brother's brown curls and big eyes, she had auburn hair and green eyes that could spark a fire, so much life and light was in them. What is wrong with me? Matthew thought. How can I be jealous of two teenagers I literally have met seconds ago? But then again, he had always been the shy one. He blamed Adam, who was just over a year older than him and was always the leader of the pack, with Matthew just tagging along.

Ever since the Tate boys had started school, Matthew had stood in Adam's shadow. At first, he didn't notice this, being too young and too proud of his big brother. But things started to change when they enrolled here, at Ilion High. Adam was a sophomore when Matthew became a freshman. He had hoped he could carve out his own path, but as Adam had become the most popular boy in school, that plan quickly went down the drain. Never one to stand in the spotlight, Matthew had fallen back on his old routines. He had made a good friend in Oscar, but otherwise all the attention, from the other pupils – especially girls – to the teachers and even the baseball coach, had gone to Adam. And people just expected Matthew to be the same: tall, confident, smart and athletic. Matthew thought he was none of those things, although his Mum told him otherwise.

But up until this moment he had been quite happy. It was a new school year, a fresh start, and Adam would be off to college after this year. Matthew had already decided he would apply for a different one, no matter which. And he had had a conversation with Helen this morning on the bus – sort of. She had finally noticed him and spoken to him. But all this happiness was now rapidly being converted into jealousy with a healthy dose of self-doubt. He should have made his move earlier, before Paul came on to the scene.

Matthew was pulled out of his thoughts by the shrill voice of Mrs Athena, their Science teacher. She was hated by most students, including Matthew. Her harsh ways didn't suit him at all: more than once he had dropped his flask when she suddenly stood behind him during a practicum. She thought him incapable. Matthew thought her pathetic and over-eager. Rumour had it she had a thing for Headmaster Nestor, but he was already married. Students made up the theory Mrs Athena converted all her frustrations of her personal life upon her students.

After their Science class, Matthew had a double period of Geography, a subject he actually enjoyed. Oscar did as well, always thinking about the gap-year he was intending to take after high-school and the places he would see. ''The world is more than San Francisco!'' was practically his catch-phrase.

''Matthew, what did I just say?'' The kind voice of Mr Pottinger woke Matthew up. He berated himself, drifting away twice in the first two classes at the first day of the new year.

''I'm sorry, Mr Pottinger,'' Matthew said, his face flushed with shame. He normally wasn't called out by teachers. Mr Pottinger continued his lesson, but Matthew's focus was on his classmates, especially on the girls, who were sniggering. ''What's going on?" he asked Oscar in a whisper.

''They're saying you were dreaming about Helen,'' Oscar answered, making sure Mr Pottinger would not hear him.

Matthew flushed to an ever deeper shade of red and inwardly cursed the fact he was prone to blushing. For the last two years he thought nobody had known about his crush except Adam and Oscar, but now it seemed to haunt him everywhere. For the remaining part of the lesson, Matthew kept his head down and focused on his Geography, not wanting to attract more attention to himself.

When he and Oscar exited the classroom, Matthew sighed exasperatedly. ''Why, why do those girls talk about me and Helen? Why couldn't they obsess about the clothes Mr Pottinger was wearing today?'' Every girl at Ilion High swooned over the Geography teacher, with his wavy brown hair that was almost brushing his shoulders, and impeccable taste in clothing. Out of habit, Matthew pretended to kick a stone, but Oscar kept his calm.

''Because they've been doing that for two whole years now. But you, mister, you are a fresh, new, juicy bit of gossip. So you can't blame them for changing the subject.''

Matthew stared at him. ''Are you the new Dr Phil or are you just gay? You seem to know how girls' minds work perfectly well.''

Oscar scowled. ''This talk is nothing like you, stop it. And there is nothing wrong with being gay, actually.''

''Try telling my brother that.'' Matthew knew Adam despised gay boys, but why, Matthew didn't understand.

Oscar nudged him. ''Speaking of the devil.'' They had entered the cafeteria and Oscar pointed at the table Adam was sitting at with his friends. ''Come on, let's get some lunch and join them.''

The cafeteria was, maybe apart from the library, Mathew's favourite place of Ilion High. Almost every time he entered it he realised how lucky and privileged he was because his parents could afford to send him – and Adam – to such a high profile private prep school. You almost did not count here if you did not have and Ivy League ambition. And you certainly did not count here if you acted only the slightest way out of the ordinary.

The school was almost and entirely white one, although the demographic was slowly changing, which Matthew thought a good thing. The kids were snobby and pretentious, the worst ones lazy and always falling back on powerful family connections. This, combines with the effort to be as normal as van be, gave the school and its students the reputation of being homophobic and not supportive of the LHBTQ – community. The school uniform made it look like everybody was equal – white shirt, navy pants and ties for the boys; a navy skirt with white socks for the girls – but Matthew knew better.

He was glad he was not gay. At this school, that would make his life hellish. But despite of this, Matthew really liked Ilion High. He never was one for sports, but the tennis and baseball courts were actually state of the art; the library gave you a Hogwarts-y vibe and the cafeteria, the place he was currently standing in, was more like a lounge than a typical high school cafeteria. It was bright, with lots of wooden furniture. For the times you had a free period, there were actual sofas to lounge on and the ping pong tables were a big hit. And the food was exquisite.

Matthew felt his stomach rumble and was glad when it was his turn. He quickly loaded up his plate and, together with Oscar, made his way over to Adam's table.

''You won't believe what happened this morning,'' Adam said by way of introduction as Matthew and Oscar sat down. ''This new boy, already the teacher's favourite.''

''No way! We have a new kid as well. Two actually, twins. Boy and girl. They bicker like an old married couple,'' Matthew retorted.

''Looks like an invasion. I guess my classmate is their older brother.''

''What did he look like?'' Oscar asked.

''Brown curls, athletic,'' Adam said, scowl on his face. He hated competition. He was considered the most handsome and popular boy in school and would've killed to keep it that way.

''Yup,'' Matthew nodded, his mouth full with French fries. ''Sounds like the brother of our guy. He's named Paul, his sister is called Catherine.'' He looked at his brother with raised eyebrows.

''Henry.'' Adam answered the unspoken question. ''Henry Darlow,'' he spat. He paused for a moment.

''What?'' Matthew asked.

''Henry, Paul and Catherine,'' Adam contemplated. ''Sounds kind of snobby.'' Matthew immediately thought back to Paul's posh voice and perfect pronunciation.

''Well, Matthew isn't too fond of them, either,'' Oscar remarked.

''What? Why?'' Adam said between bites. ''As if they could challenge your popularity.'' He looked at Matthew, but his younger brother didn't answer.

Matthew let that sting slide by and rolled his eyes at his brother. Adam looked from Matthew to Oscar, hoping to get some answers from him. Oscar leaned over the table and said in a conspiring matter: ''Because Paul flirted with Helen and she smiled at him.''

''Oh, Matt,'' Adam sighed. ''Really? Man, if you want her, go for it. That girl is just as pretty as her sister'' – he puffed out his chest a little bit as he referred to her girlfriend – ''so if you do nothing, another guy will make his move and fast. Man up!''

Before Matthew could mumble something in reply, the whole atmosphere in the cafeteria changed. A tall, broad shouldered blond guy, looking intimidating by just breathing, walked over to their table and every student held their breath. Adam stood up to face him, but although he was no short guy himself, he still was a bit smaller.

''Adrian,'' Adam said. ''What do you want?'' He looked menacing.

Adrian shrugged. 'Just wanting to know if you had a nice summer.''

''Quit playing games with me here, man. I don't have time for this nonsense. And I suggest you spend your time studying, otherwise that big head of yours will forever stay hollow.''

This is why my brother is the coolest guy in school, Matthew thought proudly, Adam's previous insults towards himself already forgotten.

Adrian narrowed his eyes. ''All talk, no actions, Tate. Let's see who will win the battle for captain of the baseball team tomorrow afternoon. Good luck.'' Adrian cracked his knuckles for good measure and walked away. Adam stared after him, his eyes cold.


	3. Chapter 3

''Are you nervous for the try-outs today?'' Matthew asked Adam.

''Nah,'' he replied, casually swinging his school bag over his shoulder. Lunch break was just over and their little group had spent it outside, taking advantage of the sunny day. The try-outs for the baseball team were this afternoon. Matthew knew Oscar was dying to make the team, just missing out last year. The new boys, Henry and Paul Darlow, were also competing. Matthew himself would watch the try-outs sitting on the bleachers, being not very interested in sports. He still hoped his friends would make the team though, and that Adam would be crowned captain again. Adam would see it as a huge humiliation if their PE teacher Miss Atterbury would choose Adrian over him.

''See you on the field in a bit?'' Adam asked him.

''You bet, I'll be on the bleachers, probably with Peter.''

''Alright. See you later then!'' Adam started making his way to his next class and Matthew did the same. He managed to focus more than yesterday by keeping his head low and not attraction any kind of attention whatsoever. His classmates had pestered him enough as it was. He also ignored Helen as much as he could, although he couldn't help but notice she was looking at Paul an awful lot. Instead he dutifully took notes when Mr Appleton, their History teacher, spoke about the making of NATO. He concentrated on the teacher's voice and just started to make heads and tails of the complicated subject, when a little folded note landed on his table. Matthew's head snapped up, but Mr Appleton was so engrossed in telling the class all the aspects NATO was concerned with he never noticed. Matthew then looked at Oscar who winked at him. He unfolded the note and his expression changed from curious to worried. His friend just mouthed later, so Matthew had to wait before they could discuss the matter.

When Mr Appleton dismissed the class, Matthew hastily threw his books in his bag and hurried over to Oscar. ''What on earth did you mean by that?'' he asked.

Oscar glanced quickly around the class room. ''Not here,'' he said in a half-whisper. ''Let's find a quieter spot.'' Without waiting for an answer, he darted from the room.

Matthew sighed. His friend always had a touch for drama. ''Oscar, please quit being your drama-queen self and tell me what's going on.'' He sounded slightly annoyed.

Oscar took a deep breath and bounced on his feet. ''Rumour has it Adrian is bringing all these big, thug-looking guys to the try-outs, to impress Miss Atterbury and intimidate Adam.'' He slumped, looking defeated. ''That way I'll never make the team.''

''Don't think like that!'' Matthew said. ''I'm sure Miss Atterbury will see straight through that scheme. She knows Adrian and his ways. Besides, she's fair. She'll remember you almost made the team last year. She will know those big guns Adrian is bringing never have done a try-out in their life. You'll have the edge.'' Matthew had never sounded so confident in his life before. Maybe I should become a motivational speaker, he thought. It felt good.

Oscar nodded at his words. He now looked more nervous than defeated and his complexion was slightly green. He never liked those big bullies. Being small and slender for his age, Oscar had to rely on his speed and sharp wit.

Matthew pushed him towards the locker room. ''Go, change. I'll see you in a few minutes.''

When Oscar disappeared behind the door, Matthew made his way to the field. From a distance he spotted a lone figure, hunched on the top bar of the depressingly grey coloured bleachers. He picked up his pace to join his classmate.

''Hey,'' he said, slightly out of breath.

The boy's head snapped up from the book he was reading. Peter always had his nose in a book. Matthew often wondered how he could be best friends with Adrian. The two were worlds apart in personality and interests.

''Hi Matt,'' Peter replied, closing the book and scooting over so Matthew could join him. ''How are your first days back at school?''

Matthew scoffed.

''That bad, huh?'' Peter asked knowingly. ''I picked up a rumour or two about you having this huge crush on Helen.'' He looked at Matthew expectantly.

Matthew groaned and put his head in his hands. ''Just when I thought everybody would leave me alone today.''

Peter nudged him good-naturedly. ''Sorry.''

''I did hear this other rumour, though,'' Matthew said. ''Oscar is freaking out because of it. Apparently Adrian is bringing some thugs over to the try-outs, hoping they will snatch the positions Adam and Oscar are hoping to get.''

Peter laughed and his dimples showed. ''That's just what Adrian wants everybody to believe. Only Aaron is coming on the field today.''

''That's bad enough, I guess,'' Matthew said in a small voice.

Peter chuckled. ''At times like these I am just so glad I don't participate in any kind of sports. It would be absolute horror to be playing against Adam, Adrian and Aaron.''

Matthew just nodded.

Music blasted through the speakers and the cheerleaders entered the pitch. But neither Matthew nor Peter paid the girls any attention. Matthew only had interest in looking at Helen and Peter, well, Peter never seemed to look at girls. Matthew thought about what Peter just told him. Aaron Pendell was the bad boy of the school. Failing to graduate last year, he had to do senior year all over again this year. Matthew hoped he would be rid of him, but no, this was just his luck. Aaron was the kind of guy who lingered on street corners, cigarette firmly placed between his lips, hooting at all the girls, filthy rap songs blasting from the speakers on his phone. Some boys in his class swore they had seen him dealing drugs. Others said he frequented brothels. Although easily intimidated, Matthew was far from stupid. He didn't believe Pendell was a drugs dealer, although he wouldn't be surprised if it turned out Aaron was a recreational user. It would certainly explain the always vacant look in his eyes. But then again, Adrian also had that look. Maybe it was just their lack of brains that spurred it.

The cheerleaders were done and now the would-be players began their warm ups. Matthew saw Adrian flex his biceps and wink at the girls who had come out to watch the try-outs. ''I can't believe how you put up with that guy,'' he told Peter.

The other boy just shrugged. ''It's not so bad when you really get to know him. He's a good guy at heart, but I must say that, yes, it doesn't always show.''

''How can you be a good guy when your main goal in life is to make my brother's life hell?'' Matthew asked incredulously. ''And by default, mine too?''

''I'm not having this conversation again,'' Peter said, whilst shaking his head. ''You know damn well what brought that on.''

Peter was right, Matthew knew it. Two years back, when Matthew had just started Ilion High, Adrian and Adam had had a huge row over a girl they both liked. The problem was, the girl couldn't seem to make up her mind between the two boys, which Matthew found kind of slutty. She started dating Adrian but then switched to Adam a few days later, before dumping him as well. Adrian had never forgiven Adam for this and believed Adam had played some cruel trick on him by luring the girl away. Not long after that he had gotten together with Zoe.

''They're starting,'' Peter said. Together they watched the try-outs. Oscar looked really small, standing between big guys such as Adrian and Aaron, who were all muscle and wearing permanent scowls on their faces. Matthew crossed his fingers for his friend, hoping he'd do well. Peter didn't have much to worry about. It was as good as certain Adrian would make the team. The only question was who would be captain, Adrian or Adam. From their position on the bleachers, Matthew and Peter couldn't hear what Miss Atterbury was saying after the try-outs, but from the look on his face, Oscar had made the team, along with Adam, Adrian, Henry and some guys Matthew didn't know by name. Oscar turned his head to locate Matthew, who gave him the thumbs up. Aaron silently made his way back to the dressing rooms. It was obvious he was not chosen as a player. The brand new team huddled around Miss Atterbury to hear who would be this year's captain.

Peter looked at Matthew. ''May the best man win,'' he joked, just as Adam fist-pumped the air and let out a hoot.

''Yes!'' Matthew exclaimed. ''He really deserved that.'' He looked at the pitch and saw the murderous expression on Adrian's features. ''Uh oh, that can't be good.''

''He just needs a day or two to wrap his head around it and then it'll be okay,'' Peter murmured.

Matthew raised his eyebrows. ''You really think so? Sometimes I can't believe how you can still defend him after all that time. I'm sure he will make Adam's life hell.''

''I practically grew up with the guy,'' Peter retorted. ''We've been best friends since kindergarten.''

''So you're almost family,'' Matthew joked. He knew Adrian and Peter's families were very close.

''We're not family,'' Peter said vehemently, putting Matthew off-guard.

''Okay, geez, calm down. I'm sorry.'' Matthew was confused. Why the fierce reaction?

Peter suddenly stood up. ''I have to go. I'll see you later.'' And without even glancing at Matthew he left. Slowly, Matthew stood up as well, stretching his back, and made his way back to the school building to find Oscar.

''Well done!'' he said, slapping his friend on the shoulder when he'd found him.

''Thanks,'' Oscar grinned.

''This calls for celebration. Let's go to Enchante.'' Enchante was their regular hang out if they didn't want to go home to do their homework. They had the best milkshakes and grilled cheese.

''I knew I was friends with you for a reason,'' Oscar said, already leading the way. ''I think I'm going to try the blueberry shake this time.''

Matthew followed him. ''You always say that, but then again, you always end up ordering the same banana shake over and over again.''


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering Café Enchante, Matthew and Oscar immediately slumped into their regular booth, at the back of the cafe. Today’s waitress didn’t even had to ask them what they wanted and just brought them what they always ordered.

‘’I don’t even get the chance to order something else,’’ Oscar pouted when his banana milkshake was set in front of him.

‘’I put extra cheese on yours,’’ their waitress said to him, nodding to his sandwich. She was a young girl, in her twenties, trying to save up for college. Matthew and Oscar had developed a platonic love, along with huge respect, for her over the years.

‘’I love you, Wendy,’’ Oscar perked up. ‘’I’ll never complain again.’’

‘’Right you are,’’ Wendy answered. ‘’Otherwise I have to reconsider sponsoring that around the world trip you are planning since forever.’’

‘’Hey, hey,’’ Oscar interjected, ‘’with all the eating and drinking Matt and me are doing here, it’s only right you lot give something back.’’

Wendy shook her head, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like ‘’too smart for their own damn good,’’ whilst walking away from them.

‘’Thank you, Wendy!’’ Matthew yelled to her back. His good mood disappeared however when he saw two people entering the café. He immediately slumped even further into the booth, so that his head wasn’t visible anymore for somebody standing in the front of the place.

‘’What’s the matter?’’ Oscar asked between bites of his greasy grilled cheese. The extra cheese was spilling and ended up on his fingers. ‘’You got a napkin?’’

‘’You’ve got to be kidding me,’’ Matthew muttered.

‘’What? Because I spilled some cheese. How long have you known me, man? Eating this is a challenge, but a challenge I mean to conquer before graduation. That gives me a little less than two years to practice.’’

‘’Would you stop blabbering for just one second?’’ Matthew snapped. ‘’Of course it’s not about your stupid extra cheese.’’ He gestured to the door. ‘’Look.’’

Oscar whipped around his head so fast and back again Matthew was sure he sprained a muscle in his neck. ‘’Oh,’’ he said comically, his sandwich forgotten. The molten cheese started dripping slowly on his pants, but neither of the boys noticed. ‘’But –‘’ Oscar began, momentarily lost for words. If the situation was as serious, Matthew would have pointed it out to him. Oscar never was lost for words. In fact, if he didn’t have the last one, he was disappointed. ‘’I thought you were going to ask her out.’’

‘’I was!’’ Matthew said. He sat up just a little bit, and now saw Helen and Paul making their way to one of the window tables. He thought he might vomit when Paul gallantly helped Helen into her seat. ‘’But that was before that sleaze ball came into the picture.   
I was thrown off course!’’ Matthew looked miserable. ‘’She is supposed to be mine.’’

Oscar awkwardly patted his friend’s arm, trying to avoid getting his greasy fingers on Matthew’s sleeve. ‘’I know, man. But we’ll think of something.’’

‘’What do you mean?”

‘’You know, to lure her away from him. To make her see you are the better choice.’’

‘’The better choice? Have you looked at me recently? And then looked at him?’’ He spat out that last word, not quite ready to say Paul’s name yet. Jerk. Just when he felt more comfortable and confident in his own skin, that guy had to mess it all up before it   
even began.

‘’But – but she smiled at you!’’ Oscar said, ‘’that first morning on the bus. I was convinced she’d like you back!’’

‘’Girls smile at everybody,’’ Matthew scowled. ‘’It’s in their nature. I hate girls.’’

‘’No, you don’t.’’

‘’Yes, I do! And I am never going to date one. I’ll just be by myself for the rest of my life.’’

‘’Matt, come on,’’ Oscar pleaded. ‘’This is just a minor setback. She’ll see reason in no time.’’

Both the boys looked to Helen and Paul again, just in time to witness how Paul sweetly swiped away some spilled milkshake from Helen’s upper lip and lingered a bit longer than strictly necessary.

‘’Yeah, right,’’ Matthew muttered. ‘’Look at him, he’s perfect.’’

‘’How do you know?” Oscar said sharply. ‘’Just because he has brown curls and dimples and a cute smile?’’<

‘’Well, my hair is straight, I have no dimples and only Mum says my smile is cute.’’ Matthew’s face was now contorted into a full-blown pout.

Oscar thought other tactics were necessary. ‘’And since when do you define people by their looks? You, Matthew Tate, who always speaks so high and mighty about how what’s inside that really matters. Don’t let Paul’s looks let distract you from the real deal here, mate.’’

‘’I am not all high and mighty! Look at me, I have the biggest crush on the prettiest girl in school! And I don’t even know her, not really.’’

‘’Aha.’’ Oscar pointed at him. ‘’But you don’t know Paul either. Maybe he is a jerk. Maybe he is serial killer. Maybe he hates puppies.’’

‘’Don’t be an idiot. Nobody hates puppies.’’

‘’You’re missing the point,’’ Oscar said. He was becoming more gleeful by the moment. Matthew just needed to see reason, he thought, and that was where he came into play. He was good at making people see reason, at least so he thought. But Matthew saw straight through him.

‘’Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. We are not playing that game again.’’

‘’It’s not a game!’’ Oscar exclaimed. ‘’It’s a genuine thing to make others feel better.’’

‘’It’s a scheme to have people always agree with you,’’ Matthew said. ‘’And I don’t like it.’’

‘’What you don’t like is Helen sitting over there, making googly eyes at Paul, who is flashing her his dimples in full force. So listen, my friend, and let me get to the point.’’

Reluctantly, Matthew turned towards Oscar. Usually he was right about these things, which made the process even more hateful.

‘’What I was trying to say was that you don’t know this Paul Darlow and his little family that moved here this summer. Yes, he is good looking and seems to be charming, but that’s it.’’<

‘’And impeccable taste in clothing,’’ Matthew added.

Oscar cocked his head. ‘’If you want I could take you shopping this weekend.’’

Matthew sighed and couldn’t tell if his friend was being sarcastic or not. ‘’Get to the point, Oz.’’

‘’Right. You don’t know what he’s really like. Whether he is intelligent, kind to his mother and grand-ma, if he has a good sense of humour. Things like that. And those things matter to girls too, it’s not just dimples and hair for them. Unless they are shallow, but we know Helen is not like that, because she’s been in our class for the third year now. She is a hardworking, kind and caring girl. If Paul is just a pretty head, this will be over before you know it and then you can make your move, by proving you are everything Paul isn’t. You will sweep her off her feet in no time.’’ Oscar was done and stuffed the rest of his grilled cheese in his mouth.

‘’That actually makes sense,’’ Matthew said, considering Oscar’s speech.

‘’I told you s-‘’ Oscar said, cheese spraying everywhere.

Matthew held up one hand. ‘’Don’t you dare finish that sentence!’’ He gulped back his milkshake. ‘’Let’s go home.’’

Because Oscar lived in the other side of town and had to take the bus home, Matthew started walking the five blocks to his house by himself and tried to gather his thoughts. The schoolyear was just two days in but already so much had happened; his teenage brain struggled to make sense of it all. The intrusion of the Darlow family, Peter’s weird reaction concerning Adrian not being family – what was up with that – , the threats the latter had made towards him and Adam, the list went on and on. And don’t get me started on Paul and Helen, Matthew thought angrily. He kicked away a stone, which barely missed a car parked in front of a house. A woman glowered at him. Matthew hunched his shoulders and kept on walking. The beauty of living in a large city like San Francisco was you could just disappear whenever you wanted to. And right now, Matthew didn’t want to go home. Not realizing his feet were taking him in the opposite direction from home, he suddenly ended up in his favourite spot, a place nobody knew about but him and some sea gulls. The place was called Land’s End for a reason and Matthew thought it fitting. Walking along the coastline trail, he finally stopped at the monument. He went to the overlook and watched the waves batter the shore for a few minutes, with his hands deep in his pockets. When the handful of foreign tourists had enough from the view of the ocean, he glanced around to see if there were no guards around and then climbed over the railing, carefully making his way down the loose and slippery stones. When he was sure he was out of sight he sat down on one and looked around for some pebbles that were good for skipping along the water. He smiled whenever he saw a seal or dolphin popping up for some fresh air. He then checked the time on his phone and saw he still had some time before dinner. Matthew finally relaxed. He had been coming to Land’s End since he’d started Ilion High. In the first month of his freshman year, their class went on an excursion to this very park, to learn about the history of their hometown. Mr Appleton, their history teacher, had talked about the military history of San Francisco, showing them the Legion of Honour and the USS San Francisco Memorial. Matthew had learned little from that field trip. He was far more enchanted by the rugged coastline and the way the wind played with the waves. If the sky was clear and the wind toned down a bit so they sea wouldn’t spray that much water you could see all the way to Mile Rock. Living here never gets old, Matthew thought as he remembered the trip from two years ago. He found himself coming back to this place again and again the weeks following the excursion and never told anybody how often he’d come here, how the stormy wind would calm his mind. Here he could breathe.

Irrevocably his mind went back to Helen. Matthew had lost count of the times he’d sat in this very place and thought about ways to ask her out, some more ridiculous than others. He’d read too many Shakespeare in their English class. But, growing up with a mother who was always watching romantic comedies, he knew the good guy would always get the girl in the end. That had been his lifeline, his reassurance all would work out just fine in the end, even if things didn’t look that way right now. But right now stupid Paul Darlow had ruined everything. Barely in the city for 48 hours, or so Matthew liked to think, and he had already snatched the very girl he had had a crush on for two years away from him. What Matthew couldn’t accomplish in two years, Paul had done in just under two days. Fuming, Matthew threw some more rocks into the sea and they splashed heavily when they broke the surface of the water. He needed a plan. A plan to snatch Helen away from her man, he thought, grinning despite his anger. But then he remembered Oscar’s speech at Enchante’s, the wise words once again ringing in his ears. His best friend, who had advised him at the first day of school to finally go for it and ask Helen out, now said to wait it out. That maybe Paul was not the perfect boy he seemed to be. All smiles and dimples and perfect teeth, but appearances could be deceiving. After contemplating this for a while, Matthew had to agree with Oscar. Oh, he much rather would take action right now, but it was good to get a sense of his competition first. See what kind of guy Paul was, maybe suck up to him a little bit. Or flirt with his sister, see how reacts then. Matthew startled himself. Since when did I start to think like Adam?  
With a last longing look to the sea, Matthew stood up and made his way back. Some tourists saw him climbing over the edge, back onto the coastal trail, but said nothing. Matthew, however, could feel their curious eyes burning in his back. He jogged the last blocks back to his home, feeling hungry and drained. He wanted to have dinner, quickly do his homework and then maybe play some videogames with Adam if he was up for it. If he doesn’t have a date with Zoe. Matthew liked his brother’s girlfriend, but it complicated matters that she was Helen’s older sister. What was worse, Zoe treated him like a younger brother, even though the age difference was just little over a year. She always messed up his hear and teased him. Matthew underwent this behaviour grudgingly. Because when Zoe kept herself in check, she was actually good fun to be around; always making jokes and keeping Adam on his toes. That, Matthew liked most about her. He was home now. He turned his key, kicked of his shoes and yelled, ‘’I’m home!’’


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was an interesting affair that night. 

‘’Did you boys have a nice day?”’ his Mum Tracy asked them. She was, in Matthew’s opinion, the epitome of how a mother should look. Brown hair, soft brown eyes and a little plump around the waist. Her biggest hobby was baking. Last Christmas, the men in her life gifted her with an iPad, hoping she would catch on to some modern technology. It didn’t work out the way they planned it, however. His Mum just played a Netflix video on the device, put it up on the counter and watched it with one eye during her baking endeavours. It just fed her rom-com addiction. And recently, she had discovered this ‘’amazing little website called YouTube’’. Her big announcement the other day caused for some massive eye rolls from both their sons, but Tracy was as happy as ever. She now watched baking tutorials in bed, on the couch, on the toilet, everywhere.

‘’I got named captain of the baseball squad,’’ Adam said, a hint of pride in his voice. ‘’It was a close call between me and Adrian Judd.’’ 

‘’I managed to stay invisible all day,’’ Matthew said, taking another bite of his lasagne. He didn’t see the look his parents exchanged between them, concern on his mother’s face plainly visible. His father raised his eyebrows. 

‘’Matthew, honey, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,’’ his Mum began. 

Matthew just shrugged. ‘’I like being invisible. I’m good at it, apparently.’’ 

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’ his Dad asked. In looks, Anthony Tate was the exact opposite from his wife. It’s said opposites attract and in the case of his parents, that definitely was true. His head always shaven to a military buzz and his body all hard angles from working out at the local gym, Anthony Tate was a sight to behold. When they were little kids, the neighbour children were a bit afraid of him. But you have to really know him, Matthew thought. His Dad was the sweetest guy around, sometimes a little rough around the edges, but he had the biggest heart. Deep inside, he was a softy. But when he asked a serious question, like now, all Matthew could see was his set jaw and glaring eyes. Anthony didn’t like Matthew putting himself down over and over again. 

Matthew threw down his cutlery, which landed on his plate with a clatter. 

‘’Manners, Matt,’’ Tracy growled. ‘’We raised you better than that.’’ 

Anthony held up a hand. ‘’Please, Matt, explain. You’re not invisible.’’ 

‘’Well, to her I am!’’ Matthew suddenly cried out, flushing from anger and slight embarrassment. He’d never thought to have this conversation with his parents, let alone with his brother present. I will never live this down. 

‘’Her?’’ his Dad asked. ‘’You mean that girl?’’ 

‘’You know about that girl?” Adam piped up, shock on his face. 

‘’Well, yes, darling, of course we do!’’ Tracy said. ‘’We are your parents! What’d you think, huh? We don’t have any clue what’s going on in your lives? Come on, Adam, you got to give us more credit.’’ 

Adam looked gob-smacked. ‘’What else do you know about us, then?’’ he asked in a small voice, a hint of panic in his eyes. 

Anthony chuckled. ‘’Tonight is not the time to discuss all the things you’d rather keep hidden from us. We were talking about Matthew.’’ 

‘’Thanks for the past tense, Dad,’’ Matthew mumbled, shoving another bite in his mouth. ‘’Let’s move on.’’ 

‘’Are talking about you. Are.’’ 

Matthew glared at him. And at Adam. He was mad at the whole world. Just when he came to terms with the whole situation a bit, his family had to rip off the bandage again. 

‘’What’s her name?’’ his mother asked softly. 

Adam opened his mouth, but his Dad was quicker. ‘’Shut it, Adam. Let Matthew speak.’’ 

Matthew knew a lost battle when he saw one. ‘’Helen Leadley,’’ he said. 

‘’That’s Zoe’s sister,’’ Anthony said matter-of-factly. 

‘’Thanks for the update, Dad.’’ 

‘’Oh, Matt, come on, now!’’ His father patted his shoulder. ‘’We’re just curious and want to know what is bothering you so much.’’ 

‘’Nothing is bothering me,’’ Matthew retorted. 

‘’Hmm, where does this I’m good at being invisible¬-crap come from, then?’’ 

Matthew was silent. His Dad had him there. 

‘’Matt?’’ his Mum prodded gently. 

‘’Well, I wasn’t invisible yesterday!’’ Matthew had given up resisting his parents’ nosiness. ‘’But today it turned out I am. Whatever,’’ he huffed. ‘’Girls are just stupid. One day they are being all cute and smile at you in the bus even though you are making a massive fool of yourself and the other day they are happily going out with perfect Ken dolls!’’ 

His parents were silent. Adam had trouble hiding his laughter, shaking in silence with a hand covering his mouth.

‘’We have this new boy in class,’’ Matthew explained. The cat was already out of the bag, so he could just as well finish the tale. ‘’Paul Darlow,’’ he spat out. ‘’Brat. With his perfect brown curls and his perfect teeth and his perfect charm and his perfect sister.’’ 

‘’Well, his sister is pretty cute,’’ Adam said, clearly feeling ignored in this conversation. ‘’Her name is Catherine, and she – .’’ 

His father gave him a withering stare, which silenced Adam immediately. 

‘’So,’’ his father recapped, ‘’do I understand that now Helen and Paul are dating? Is that the right word nowadays?’’ 

Matthew rolled his eyes. ‘’I guess.’’ 

‘’Well, it may not turn out that way. They could break up next week, for all you know.’’ His father shifted in his chair. ‘’You know, when I was head over heels for you mother –‘’ 

‘’No, not that story again,’’ Matthew and Adam groaned in unison.

‘’What?’’ Anthony asked innocently. ‘’It’s true! She was going out with a guy that was clearly wrong for her and when they broke up, I swept her off her feet in no time.’’ 

Now it was Tracy who rolled her eyes. ‘’Yeah, you were the real romantic in that story. You just sucked up to me, supposedly as my friend, until he couldn’t take it anymore and snapped. Then I broke up with him because it turned out he had quite a violent temper when things weren’t going his way.’’ 

Anthony blew her a kiss. ‘’I won, didn’t I?’’ 

‘’Oscar said the same thing,’’ Matthew told them of their conversation in Café Enchante earlier this afternoon. 

‘’He’s right,’’ his Mum said. ‘’You don’t know this Paul at all, really.’’

‘’And in the meantime, it might not be a bad idea to start being friends with Helen,’’ his Dad added. 

‘’Yeah, right,’’ Matthew scoffed. ‘’Then I just get friend-zoned.’’ 

‘’What’s friend-zoned?’’ Tracy asked clueless. 

Adam, seeing his chance, delved into a broad analysis of the term, providing ample examples. Matthew was glad he was out of the spotlight and concentrated on eating the rest of his dinner. 

When his alarm clock went off the next morning, Matthew wasn’t quick enough to slap it shut. The thing fell on the ground, screeching. Groaning, Matthew rolled to the side of his bed and opened his eyes groggily, trying to locate the damned thing. When he found it he slapped it extra hard, just for good measure, and fell back into his pillow. How was it only Wednesday? Dreading the day ahead of him, he decided to snooze for five more minutes. When those minutes were up, he immediately regretted his decision when he heard Adam making his way to the bathroom. Now he had to wait his turn and hurry to catch the bus in time. With a feeling the universe was plotting against him – first his alarm clock and now the shower – Matthew made his way downstairs and joined his parents for breakfast. 

‘’Go easy on the cereal there, champ,’’ his father said, glancing up from his morning paper. 

Matthew ignored him, poured some milk over his Cap’n Crunch and sat down. He started shovelling spoons full of the concoction in his mouth, relishing the crunchy flavour. ‘’Thanks,’’ he said with his mouth still full, when his mother placed a glass of orange juice in front of him. He sprayed some bits on the table. 

‘’Matthew,’’ his father sighed. 

‘’Sorry,’’ he mumbled. ‘’You know I need my shower to wake up properly, but Adam beat me to it.’’ Trying to make an effort, he sat up straighter and ate like a decent human being. His father returned to his paper, but his mother wanted to chat.

‘’What is your battle plan for today?”’ she asked, trying to lighten up his mood. She knew how the whole Helen / Paul situation weighed on his mind. It was nice to be close to your parents and have a good relationship with them, most of the time, Matthew thought. Sometimes he’d wish they just leave him be. But the tone of Tracy’s voice told him she really meant well.

‘’I don’t know yet,’’ he said. It was the truth. After last night’s abysmal dinner conversation, one he hoped he would soon forget, but knew that would never happen, he had been debating his strategy. He had hoped he wouldn’t need one, but he had to deal with the situation one way or another. He still debated whether to befriend Helen and Paul or just ignore them completely. He really didn’t want to have more interaction with the Darlow boy than strictly necessary. Being friends with Helen, though, that didn’t sound too bad. But then again, he wanted to avoid being friend-zoned. It was really hard being a teenager, stuck in seemingly never ending dilemmas. ‘’I will see how things work out at school,’’ he said after a while. His mother nodded in understanding.

‘’Don’t overthink it,’’ she said pointedly. She must have seen the look on his face. 

‘’I’ll try not to.’’ He managed a smile. ‘’I think Adam is done.’’ He gulped down the rest of his cereal and placed his bowl in the sink. ‘’See you later, Dad.’’ His father would be on his way to work by the time he was out of the shower. 

‘’Good luck today, Matty,’’ his father replied, his eyes soft. ‘’Have a good one.’’ 

‘’Thanks, Dad.’’


End file.
